


Kirby Says Fuck

by WarioCart



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kirby Star Allies, Kirby's Return To Dreamland | Kirby's Adventure Wii, One Shot, Post-Kirby Star Allies, kill jester, oh god.. marx, what have you done, you cannot be forgiven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: Marx teaches Kirby to say fuck, and is heavily rebuked for doing that, which is personally the worst crime known to man.





	Kirby Says Fuck

"Alright Kirby!" The jester had said, jumping on the ball he is known to be on.

"Say fuck!"

Kirby had never known a word like this, so he was struggling.  
  


"Fufrffufbbbbrb..,"

"Come on! You can say it! Go on Kirby, it means friend!"

"Firbgbbg..."

"Frrrrbb..."

"Fuck!"

The jester had cackled. He had done it. The ultimate crime.

* * *

Magolor had begun shaking Marx. 

"What did you do, Marx?! Who taught him that?!"

Kirby was yelling the word outside, and Ribbon was panicking.

"I do not know what you're talking abou-"

"You are the chaotic bastard of this group, Marx. Who else would it be."

"...You?"

"It's you, Marx. You caused this."  
  


"You've ruined everything and made the baby say fuck."


End file.
